snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Bunbury
Victoria Myrtle Bunbury is the daughter of Brit Arnold P. Bunbury and American Angela A. Falstaff. She is the twin sister of Aleksander Bunbury and the cousin of Anastsia R. Truebridge, Robert Bunbury, and Ivy Bunbury. She served as a prefect at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and currently works for The Daily Prophet as a reporter and gossip columnist. History Born and raised in Beverly Hills, California, USA, Victoria – or Princess Tori as she prefers – was raised absolutely spoiled in a giant mansion with her twin brother Aleksander. Being Daddy’s Little Girl naturally means that Tori is the more spoiled of the pair. The twins were tutored for the first twelve years of their life under the finest private educator wizard gold could buy. Coupled with her ability to burst into tears on cue and her knack for making people feel guilty, Tori was always able to get whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it… until her Daddy got remarried. Now that his new “Super British” wife packed up the whole family and moved them back to her father’s homeland of England, Tori is going to be attending Hogwarts for the first time. Fortunately, Sander chose to stay back in Cali with her mother, so Tori had no friends and no enemies going into the 2075-2076 school year. And what could be better than a blank slate? A boyfriend and a best friend. Tori acquired both after just one trip to the famous Diagon Alley. Her boyfriend Paulie Foster, or the Lemonade Knight as she prefers to call him, took an exploding beverage to the face on her behalf and then impressed her with a tasty summer kiss. She also met her oddly compatible friend Hateya Stern at the Worple & Wormsley Travelling Carnival and Taryn Hayden not long later. Unfortunately, after a year filled with friends (such as Treyen Lockhart, enemies, (Sierra Greingoth, anyone?), frenemies (cough Lola Jones cough Not-As-Awesometastical-Person cough), crushes, victories, and dances (including the lesson where she met August Goldstein), Tori was shipped off to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic "to focus more" on her studies. Apparently, her father (the STUNT DOUBLE) thought that being a Top Points Earner and Quidditch Starlet were not academic enough activities. Plus, he STILL does not approve of her boyfriend whom he has only recently met. Paulie, the boyfriend, meanwhile, recently left to join the Royal Air Force. He and Tori are still going strong. Appearance Tori has a lot of freckles, long, reddish hair, which she will tell you is orange, and a certain… unique sense of style. She certainly thinks she is ahead of the fashion curve, which she studies regularly. Tori will always be wearing a pair of sneakers and her favorite outfit consists of her Hogwarts uniform, ripped leggings, and a pair of custom-made Slytherin converse sneaks. She also always has a bit of pink on her (usually in her earrings, sometimes in her hair) and always wears the Slytherin ring her grandfather gave her. Personality Certain family members have remarked that Tori bears a striking resemblance in behavior to her cousin Anastasia. Interestingly enough, Victoria has only met Annie once, when she was but a baby. Now that she has had the summer to spend reuniting with the British branch of her family, however, Tori has become starstruck by her fashionable cousin and aspires to be the next big Bunz. Although Tori shares the Bunbury talent for Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, the thirteen year-old is still her own person. For one thing, she will always have a piece of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum either in her mouth or in her bag at all times. She hates chocolate and her favorite color is pink. She is also exceptionally fond of reading and history in particular. Tori has never flown on a broom, however, and has also never encountered a house-elf, having grown up with human servants instead. Loud, spoiled, adventurous, cocky, snarky, and like, spoiled, are the best words to describe young Tori. She is just starting to grow up and grow an interest in boys, though as she will tell you, “They’ve been after me for like, ever.” What will this year at Hogwarts bring for the new Slytherin Princess? Hopefully one adventure after another. Family Father: 'Arnold P. Bunbury '"Evil" Stepmother: Lois L. Wisterlane Mother: Angela A. Falstaff Twin Brother: Aleksander J. Bunbury Cousins: Anastasia Reina Truebridge (formerly Bunbury); Sage Bunbury; Indigo Bunbury; Robert Bunbury; Ivy Bunbury; Hazel Bunbury. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2080 Category:Quidditch Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni